Penny For Your Thoughts?
by LaPaige
Summary: She takes a deep breath before letting it out slowly. She always knew saying goodbye to her friends would be hard, and right now she just wishes she could go back to when goodbye seemed so far away.


**I know this is short, but please hold on. Hopefully I'll get my muse back and my one-shots will gradually get longer. I'm working on one at the moment that should, hopefully be five or six pages. That should be up on Friday or Saturday – yay! I hope you guys enjoy this. It's not as angsty as the stuff I've been posting lately! /end ridiculously long authors note.**

* * *

It's a lazy summer day, one of the last at Camp, and Mitchie Torres is sitting alone by the lake, gently moving her feet back and forth through the water. It's her fourth, and last, summer at the Camp as a student and she knows that she'll miss it here more than anything. She's eighteen, the age limit for her 'summer home', so next year she'll be an instructor. She's sad about that because she knows it won't be the same, yet excited at the thought that she'll be teaching people about one of her favourite things in the world: music.

So many thoughts are going through her brain that she doesn't even realise someone else had joined her until they speak.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

It's Nate, one of her best friend's. He used to date Caitlyn, and although their relationship is now past tense they'd still managed to be best friends, which Mitchie had always admired.

"Oh, hey Nate. I just wanted some time alone." She says, smiling at him as she continues to move her legs around in the water, creating ripples on the surface.

"People are starting to leave. It's quite depressing," he replies, as he follows her lead and takes his shoes and socks off, dipping his feet in the lake. They sit in silence for a while, relishing the moment of quiet. One of the last moments they will share together as Campers.

"I'm going to miss this." She finally says, and she knows Nate is listening even though he doesn't reply. "I'm going to miss getting up early to take a walk around the camp while the sun is just rising. I'm going to miss the food fights, and the late evenings around the campfires. I'm going to miss the drama, and the way everyone always thought Tess would never make it past the third year here. I'm going to miss Jason and Ella's cluelessness. I'm going to miss all the people I've shared the past four years of my life with, because even though I'm coming back a lot of them aren't. I'm going to miss Brown, who's leaving after this year to pursue a career as a band manager. I'm going to miss the midnight feasts I shared with Caitlyn every Thursday ever since I first joined. I'm going to miss the music lessons, and playing my guitar with people who actually appreciate music. I'm going to miss the picnics, and the dancing and the jams. I'm going to miss this."

She takes a deep breath before letting it out slowly. She always knew saying goodbye to her friends would be hard, but right now she just wishes she could go back to when goodbye seemed so far away.

"I'm going to miss it all too." Nate replies, and they both stand up slowly when they hear voices approaching.

"Mitchie!" Someone cries, and before she can look who it is Caitlyn is hugging her from behind. Soon enough all her friends are crowding around her and everyone's hugging and crying.

Caitlyn isn't coming back; she's got a job as a practising music producer for a new band. Shane and the rest of Connect Three are going to be on tour next summer, and although Ella and Peggy are both coming back as instructors, they are only going to be there for one more year. Tess is going to record an album, and Lola is going into Broadway, like her mom. Sander and Barron are both returning to camp to teach dance classes for younger children though, so at least there are five people, including Mitchie, who will be returning.

Everyone spends half an hour hugging and crying and exchanging contact details. Mitchie can't remember ever being quite as sad as this before, and she knows everyone else is thinking the same. Except possibly Tess, who, with a mom like she has, had probably been through sadder things. Still, even the blond singer is crying along with everyone else.

Slowly, people start to depart until, once more, it's just Nate and Mitchie left.

"I'll miss you." Mitchie whispers, before hugging Nate tightly once again. When they break away from the embrace Nate gently places something in her hand before walking away.

She watches him until he disappears out of sight, and then she opens her hand and grins at what Nate left her. It's a small coin.

_Penny for your thoughts?_

* * *

**Yes, the ending was very bad, but a thunderstorm is currently happening and I wanted to post this tonight and don't want my computer to turn off from electricity fail. Please review if you can!**


End file.
